Glee Season Four
by devil red lips
Summary: After their success at Nationals, the New Directions return to school convinced that things will have changed. But Glee still isn't popular, and with the new English transfer student, a jock who joined as a dare, and Cheerios joining the club, they soon remember that being yourself can be the most dangerous thing at McKinley High. My version of Season four, NO SPOILERS!
1. Promo

Hey Guys! Please read the following Author note.

My name is Devil Red Lips, also known as Emma. This is my first fanfiction that I'm posting, and I'm so happy that you've decided to read it!

I've been planning this for a long time, and have been working hard to get it up before season four starts. After this Promo there are going to be 22 episodes, like a usual series of glee, and always feel free to suggest episode ideas/songs/anything you want, as there are still several episodes I haven't planned!

I'm English, so I apologise for any errors in speech, or description, or things that just dont exist in America. Speaking of, I would really like someone who's American to beta for me. I'm going to stick to English spellings, but it would be nice to have someone who knows about the American High school and Show choir set up. So review or PM if you're interested.

The first actual episode should be up tomorrow evening (That's in British summer time folks, which is one hour after GMT, for anyone who doesnt know)

I hope that you enjoy it! On with the Promo! (Which is pretty aweful, if i do say so. The episodes will be much better)

* * *

**This summer…**

"Have you seen the new girl?"

_A new cheerio struts down the corridor, flicking her black hair out of her eyes, and heading into the choir room. _

"My name is Amy Taylor, and I would like to join glee club."

**Glee is back…**

"Last year we won Nationals, this year, anything is possible."

_Mr Schue smiles proudly at the club, as a jock sat in the corner smirks. _

"Yeah right."

**But not much has changed…**

"Who would want to join glee club"

_The sign-up sheet for glee is pretty much empty, and a dejected Mr Schue watches as everyone walks past the sheet. _

_Slushies are thrown into the faces of Blaine and Tina, staining their clothes.  
_

"We need a New Direction," _Mr Schue announced. _

"So what are we now, the New New Directions?" _Brittany asked as everyone stared at her._

**And the New directions are still fighting for survival. **

"We've lost Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Puck. We can't win without them."

"We can make this work. I have faith in you."

**The glee season premiere, Thursday August 23****rd****, only on fanfiction.**

* * *

Story Alert if you want to receive the first episode tomorrow, entitled "A New Direction"


	2. A New Direction

**Hey Guys!**

**So, here's the first chapter. A lot of people read the Promo, but no one reviewed, which makes me sad :( Please review, I'd love feedback, whether it's positive or concrit.  
**

**I still have no beta, so sorry for any mistakes. I try my best.  
**

**THis isn't the best episode, but I needed one to set up the situation and everything.  
**

**Enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

"Have you seen the new girl?"

The whispers were circling around the school.

"Of course I have, who hasn't?"

"Bet you she's a Cheerio."

"With a body like that she's _got _to be."

"Imagine if she joined _glee club_."

A round of laughter followed that statement, and the New Directions glared into their lockers, Blaine slamming his a little harder than necessary. At the beginning of the year, they had arrived, expecting to be popular after winning Nationals. Mr Schue had posted up a longer signup sheet, and they waited for the members to flood in. And while it was true that they weren't getting slushied any longer, and a few more people had joined glee club than they would have before, the school still took no notice of them. And it seemed that the popular kids found it hard to get out of the habit of insulting them.

"Why does the school hate us so much?" Tina complained, as they walked away to glee. "After we won Nationals I thought things would be different."

"After the shock of us winning wore off, they probably remembered that we are the losers," Artie said matter-of-factly.

"It's not fair," Sugar moaned, as they entered the choir room. They all glanced at the trophy that they had won, wondering if they would be able to do it again.

Autumn was already sat in the corner of the room. She was a quiet girl, who didn't really talk to the others very much, but she had an amazing voice for a freshman, and they were trying to get her to open up to them. Her eyes lit up slightly when Charlie entered the room, another freshman, who had made his way onto the reserve basketball squad, and therefore was semi-popular. He said hi to them, and smiled at Autumn, who blushed a bit.

A while after the bell rang, three other people showed up, wandering in, talking and laughing loudly. One was a Junior Jock, on the football team, and the other two were Cheerios, laughing and flirting with him.

"Guys, can't you try not to be late? I expect more of you Brandon," Mr Schue frowned. Brandon shot a winning smile at him.

"I'm really sorry Mr Schuester, I was talking to the coach and lost track of the time."

Mr Schue seemed to accept this, but the rest of the club sighed in annoyance. They knew he was lying, Brandon was always late.

"Guys, I feel like we've been losing focus recently. Last year we won Nationals, this year, anything is possible."

He smiled proudly at the club.

"But if you always arrive late, or don't put 100% of your effort into this, then we aren't going to win again. We've had more people signing up this year than ever before."

* * *

_An enthusiastic Mr Schue posts up a larger than usual glee sign-up sheet, next to the ever huge Cheerio sign-up. Everyone passes it, heading for other clubs, and his face starts to fall. _

_A freshman – Charlie – walks over and confidently signs his name at the top. _

_Another freshman – Autumn – sneaks over and signs her name quickly, walking away before anyone notices her. _

_The list stays like that, until most of the football team head over. _

"_Come on Brandon!"_

"_You've got to do it!"_

"_You're not gonna wimp out are you?"_

"_Come on guys," Brandon laughs good-naturedly. "You know I never back down from a dare."_

_He signs his name with a flourish, and turns to two girls at the Cheerio sign-up. _

"_Hey, Brooke, Katelyn, you were in glee last year weren't you?"_

"_We were in the Trouble Tones," Katelyn says haughtily. "Definitely not the New Directions." They both snicker. _

"_Why don't you join this year? I'm going."_

_The two girls consider it for a moment, then wander over and sign their names on the list and walk away. _

"_Hey, if I'm going to be stuck there, I may as well have a nice view," Brandon smirks at his friends, as they high-five him._

* * *

"Mr Schue, we've lost Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Puck. We can't win without them," Sugar said dejectedly.

"We can make this work. I have faith in you guys. We're going to build a different group, just as strong as the last one. I know I used to be a bit biased, only giving Rachel the solos, but this year, everyone will have the chance to be in the spotlight. We need a new direction, and this could be it."

"So what are we now, the New New Directions?" Brittany asked as everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked. No one really talked to Brittany any more, tired of her random sayings. She missed Santana and Kurt, who had talked to her a lot, and explained things.

Mr Schue shook his head, and went to continue, but someone walked into the choir room.

"Sorry I'm late," the girl said, speaking with an English accent. She pushed a strand of her jet black hair out of her green eyes, and tucked it back behind her ear. Her hair was cut short to frame her face, and she was of medium height, and slim. She was wearing a Cheerios uniform. "I was talking to Coach Sylvester." She spoke confidently, apparently unaware that the whole club was staring. "My name is Amy Taylor, and I would like to join glee club."

Mr Schue grinned at her, always happy for a new member, but everyone else wasn't so sure.

"What do you think?" Tina muttered.

"She could be alright," Rory reasoned. "Santana, Quinn and Brittany were all in glee club."

"But they joined to destroy the glee club," Artie reminded them. "They turned out alright in the end though." He smiled at Brittany, who smiled back happily.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Joe said.

Amy conferred with Brad the pianist and the band, and then she took her place in the centre of the room. Everyone waited expectantly as the song began.

"_I threw a wish in the well,  
don't ask me, I'll never tell,  
I looked to you as it fell,  
and now you're in my way"_

Her eyes had been fixed on Brandon, winking at him flirtily, but as the next verse started she turned to Sam, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
pennies and dimes for a kiss,  
I wasn't looking for this,  
but now you're in my way"_

She blew a kiss at him, before turning to her next victim – Artie.

"_Your stare was holding,  
ripped jeans, skin was showing,  
hot night, wind was blowing,  
Where you think you're going, baby?"_

The whole club was staring at her in disbelief as she launched into the chorus.

"_Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?"_

For the next verse she turned to Joe, who looked very embarrassed at her advances.

"_You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall,  
you gave me nothing at all,  
but still, you're in my way"_

When she turned to Rory, Sugar leaned over, wrapping her arm around him, glaring jealously at Amy.

"_I beg, and borrow and steal,  
at first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
but it's in my way"_

Charlie seemed to enjoy the performance as she turned to him.

"_Your stare was holding,  
ripped jeans, skin was showing  
hot night, wind was blowing  
where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?"_

For the last few lines she looked over to Blaine, who looked very confused. He thought that it was obvious he was gay.

"_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad,  
and you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?"_

Everyone applauded politely. She had a very good voice, but she had managed to flirt with every guy in the room, including those who had girlfriends and Blaine. The girls were jealous, and most of the boys were uncomfortable.

"I don't like her," Sugar scowled.

"Me neither," Tina replied, her eyes hardening.

"Well, I think I can speak for all of us when I welcome you to the New Directions, Amy!" Mr Schue said happily, and the club muttered an agreement, the Cheerios and Brandon seeming the most enthusiastic. She came over, and sat between Brittany and on the back row. Brandon winked at her, Brooke grinned at her, and last year's members glared at her suspiciously.

"As I was saying," Mr Schue continued, and the club tried to listen.

* * *

At lunch most of the New Directions were sat together.

"I don't like the new girl," Tina announced.

"Give her a chance," Rory protested. "She might not be that bad."

Sugar glared at him. "She's a Cheerio. She flirted with every guy in the room. Isn't that reason enough to hate her?"

"Santana was like that, and you didn't hate her," Blaine pointed out.

"Well Santana sort of grew on you," Tina muttered.

"Then maybe Amy will to," Artie concluded.

They glanced across the cafeteria and saw Amy sat giggling with a group of Cheerios, winking at the football players.

"Or maybe not."

* * *

"What are the posters about?" Amy asked curiously as she walked through the school with Brooke and Katelyn.

"I keep forgetting that you're not American," Katelyn laughed. "They're the campaign posters for the presidential elections."

Amy frowned. "Aren't we too young to vote?"

"The Senior Class President," Brooke explained.

Amy chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I guess they're sort of like a head boy or girl back in England. Who's running for it?"

"Well there's Tyler," Katelyn giggled, pointing to one of the posters. "He's really hot isn't he? He's on the football team too. He's top of the polls"

"Then there's Nicole, obviously she's on the Cheerios, she's second in the polls," Brooke continued.

"Brittany's running too, she was President last year, but she failed her classes and is repeating. But she did nothing last year, and she made the prom theme _dinosaurs_." Katelyn's tone showed her distaste.

"And then there's Blaine," Brooke finished, and the two of them pulled a face.

"What's wrong with that?" Amy questioned.

"Well, he's _gay_," Brooke snickered.

"And he's in glee club, which means that no one actually likes him."

"His _boyfriend_ ran last year, but he obviously didn't get it. Who would want a gay class president?"

The two Cheerios walked off laughing, passing Blaine on the way, who glared up at them, obviously having heard their conversation.

* * *

"I don't get it," Blaine grumbled as they walked to glee the next day. "I thought this year was going to be our year. You know, we won nationals, I thought they might at least tolerate us."

"Welcome back to reality," Artie sighed. "Glee isn't popular."

Blaine glared over at Amy, Brooke and Katelyn, who were hanging in the corridor chatting to the football team.

"They're still popular," he grumbled.

"We're not normal though," Tina pointed out. "I'm Asian, you're gay, Artie's in a wheelchair, Rory's Irish, we're all in glee club. Teenagers hate different."

Blaine looked like he wanted to reply, but merely sighed and shook his head, stalking into the choir room.

Surprisingly the Cheerio's were on time today, Amy leading them in, while laughing at Brandon's jokes.

"Right guys," Mr Schue began, strolling in as the bell rang. "We've got fourteen people now, seven guys and seven girls, so that's going to work in our advantage for choreography at sectionals. But still, don't forget to invite your friends; we can always use new members."

"No one wants to join glee club," Sam muttered, but Mr Schue didn't hear him.

"So I was thinking we should do another group number, something to get us into the swing of things, to work together as a group. I could probably find another Journey song…"

"No way," Brandon interjected.

"For once Mr Schue, I agree with him. No more Journey please. Haven't we sung all of their songs anyway?" Tina protested.

"Alright, why don't you guys suggest something?" He said, looking slightly dejected.

"Something in the charts," Katelyn put in.

"How about 'We Are Young'? I'm sure we could adapt that for a group," Charlie suggested.

"We did that last year," Rory answered.

"And you can't do a song more than once?" Amy said incredulously.

"We won't be as good as the group used to be," Blaine explained. "Maybe we could do an older song?"

"This may be show choir, but I am not doing something from a musical," Brandon objected.

"What's wrong with musicals?" Blaine asked defensively.

"Well I suppose they're alright if you're a girl, or gay," Brandon retorted with a sneer.

Blaine leapt out of his chair angrily, shortly followed by many of the members.

"Say that again," Sam said threateningly.

"Ok guys," Mr Schue interjected nervously. "Let's not get into a fight."

Blaine turned to Mr Schue incredulously. "You're not just going to let him get away with saying that are you?"

"I didn't say that," Mr Schue said apologetically, but Blaine ignored him.

"Well you're just an ignorant homophobe," Blaine spat at Brandon, before turning and marching out of the choir room.

* * *

Later, Sam found Blaine angrily punching a punching bag, taking all of his frustration out on it.

"You ok?" he asked awkwardly. Of course Blaine wasn't ok, but what else could he say?

Blaine didn't answer, just continued to pummel the bag, as if it had personally offended him.

"Look, Brandon was way out of line," Sam began again.

Finally Blaine stopped punching, and looked up at Sam.

"It's just… glee was supposed to be the one place where I was safe. I didn't have to worry about being bullied or slushied or whatever. I was accepted. But now…" He trailed off turning away. "Now I wonder whether I should have ever left Dalton."

"Don't say that," Sam protested. "We like you, all of the old members, and I'm sure Charlie and Autumn aren't that bad it's just…"

"Just Brandon," Blaine finished wryly. He stripped off his gloves, and walked off.

* * *

Later Blaine walked out of the locker room, to find Tina waiting for him.

"How are you?" she asked concernedly.

"Fine," he muttered. They walked down the corridor, but hadn't gotten very far, before bright red Slushies were thrown in their faces.

"Fag," one of the jocks spat at him.

"It really shouldn't be that awful anymore," Tina complained, before dragging Blaine into the girls' bathroom.

* * *

"Weren't you wearing something else earlier," Amy asked Blaine confusedly in the corridor. She was at her locker getting books, which was near his.

"I got slushied," he said tersely.

"Slushied? What's that?"

He looked over at her. She seemed genuinely interested, not knowing what it was.

"People throw slushies at the glee club," He explained, and, seeing her horrified look, continued. "Oh you'll be fine. You're a Cheerio, you're popular, and they wouldn't dare face the wrath of Coach Sylvester.

"But you get hit, because you're gay?" she sounded shocked, and for a moment, Blaine wondered if he had misjudged her. She grabbed her books and walked off, after smiling apologetically at him.

* * *

"Mr Schue, united group numbers aren't going to work," Sugar exclaimed exasperatedly, as they all gave up on the latest choreography.

"But it always worked before, even when you guys were fighting," he said, genuinely confused.

"Last time it was fights between friends or couples. We're not the same group now, and there's bullying going on Mr Schue," Tina said glaring at Brandon, who had his phone out and was texting."

"No," Mr Schue said, completely in denial. "It's not really bullying is it?"

Blaine came forwards, a purple stain on the collar of his shirt. "I've been slushied twice today. I'm out of spare clothes. Brandon threw the grape Slushie."

"You must have mistaken it Blaine," Mr Schue said brusquely, turning to Brandon to tell him to put his phone away. The rest of the club stared at him in disbelief.

"I think I have an idea for a group song," Amy cut across the mutinous rumbling. Everyone turned to her. "It's a bit ironic, but it could work."

* * *

Later that day, the glee club were in the auditorium, waiting on stage for their performance. They took their positions as the music began.

Charlie began the singing, dancing with Autumn.

"If you love it like I love it  
And you feel what I feel inside  
If you want it like I want it  
Then baby let's get it tonight"

Blaine took the next section, with the group filling the "Hell Yeah"

"If you feel it say hell yeah  
(Hell yeah)  
Say hell yeah  
(Hell yeah)  
And say hell yeah  
(Hell yeah)  
This is love, this is love, this is love"

He sang ironically, pointing out the lack of love in the club. In the seats, Mr Schue frowned slightly. Autumn took the next section. She had a very powerful voice for a freshman.

"You feel the love,  
You feel the love,  
You feel the love  
This is love, this is  
Love, this is love"

Artie took the first rap section, speaking angrily.

"This is love for the beat  
Feel it in the streets  
Love for the melody  
Notes on a sheet  
Adult crusader  
Funky terminator  
I created me a rocket  
Just so we can rock it later  
And the waiter beat is knocking  
Got me feeling  
(All right)  
Cause the DJ got me rocking on the  
(All night)  
I got a rocket full of gold  
Bomb it, just go  
Fill it up with lovin'  
And I watch it explode"

Joe sang the next part.

"If you love it like I love it  
And you feel what I feel inside  
(Feel what I feel)  
If you want it like I want it  
Then baby let's get it tonight"

Blaine and Brandon seemed to have a face off over the next section, each vying to sing the loudest, completely abandoning their dance partners, Tina and Amy.

"If you feel it say hell yeah  
(Hell yeah)  
Say hell yeah  
(Hell yeah)  
And say hell yeah  
(Hell yeah)  
This is love, this is love, this is love"

The irony of the words was not lost on any of them, as Tina took the next section.

"You feel the love,  
You feel the love,  
You feel the love  
This is love, this is love, this is love  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"

Sam did the next rap section, shouting it angrily. Mr Schue was looking more and more uncomfortable.

"This is love for the base  
And love for the trouble  
Love for the orchestra  
Violin, cello  
Love for computer beats  
Harder than metal  
House beats housin'  
Bouncing in the ghetto  
We sip till we smashed up  
Feelin' all right  
And we rock the ghetto blast-off  
Rock it all night  
I'll send a rocket to the roof  
Bombin' this close  
I filled it up with lovin'  
And I watch it explode"

Rory and Sugar took the next few lines. Sugar had taken singing lessons over the holiday, and was now of a reasonable standard.

"Yeah baby, yeah all right  
Can you feel it?  
Good God, yeah  
All right"

Brooke and Katelyn took the next section, alternating lines between them.

"You feel the love,  
You feel the love,  
You feel the love  
Is this love, Is this love, Is this love  
This is love, this is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love, this is love"

Brittany took the next section, not completely understanding what was going on, but still not looking happy.

"Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?"

Amy took the next section, practically screaming at Mr Schue.

"Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?"

The music came to an abrupt halt.

"Guys, that was intense, but can we all calm down. It's good to put passion into your music, but you're always fighting."

"Mr Schue, at the beginning of this week, you said we needed a new direction," Blaine announced angrily. "Well I think that you need a new direction. Start putting us first, instead of winning, and we'll be a better club. Otherwise, I'm leaving."

Mr Schue watched helplessly as Blaine left, shortly followed by most of the club, until only Brandon, Katelyn and Brooke were left. Amy was hovering at the edge of the stage, unsure as to what to do, and even Brooke looked torn.

"Looks like you've lost yourself a glee club," Brandon smirked, before walking off the stage with the girls, leaving Mr Schue alone in the auditorium.

* * *

**So there we go! The first episode is over! I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a couple of weeks, so there may be a bit of a wait, but I have a great storyline for it and am really looking forward to writing it!**

**In case you're wondering, Autumn and Charlie are Nellie and Blake from the Glee Project. I didn't watch the show, but I saw their rendition of "Waitng for a girl/boy like you," and fell in love with them. Go watch that song, it is simply adorable.  
**

**Brooke and Katelyn are trouble tones, Brooke is the brown haired girl, who is at the front with Santana and Tina in "Edge of Glory" and Brooke blonde, I cant tell you which one she is, as there is no good way to describe it!  
**

**I see Amy as like the Head Girl in St Trinians, or A young Velma Kelly in the film Chicago, with the balck bob and all.  
**

**Songs Used In This Episode: "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen, and "This is Love" by Will. ft Eva episodes will have more songs in.  
**

**Please Review, and Episode Two "Outcast" will air asap, probably at the beginning of September, before the first episode of real Glee!  
**


	3. Outcast

**Hi guys!**

**Welcome to Episode 2: Outcast. I apologise for the delay in updating, I was on holiday, and then school, and stuff.**

**Edit: I apologise even more for breaking my promise about getting it up before glee. School sucks. Though I haven't actually watched glee yet, so there are no spoilers in this fic.**

**To answer Catnip-WiseGirl007's question for everyone, yes, all of the Alums will be coming back in some way, whether it's for half an episode or longer. I have refused to listen to any spoilers, so they may not be doing what they are in glee cannon (e.g. Kurt. I have no idea what he's doing in cannon, so he'll have a different storyline in this one.)**

**Also I have tumblr! Same name as this account, follow me if you want extra info/deleted scenes/spoilers.**

**And on with the show**

**Warning: Lots of Homophobia in this chapter, particularly homophobic language (in case anyone's sensitive to that)**

* * *

**Episode 2 – Outcast**

Blaine smoothed another poster onto the corridor wall. "Vote Blaine Anderson!" Was written on it in large letters. People jeered as they walked past, calling out. He sighed, and took one last look at it, before walking to the choir room.

"Finished?" Tina asks.

Blaine sighed. "I really don't see the point any more. They're only going to get ruined again."

The club looked at him sympathetically, but at that moment Mr Schue walked in looking apologetic.

"Guys I've been thinking about what you said…" he started awkwardly. The New Directions merely raised their eyebrows expectantly.

"I want to apologise. You were right, I haven't been thinking about you guys enough lately, and I'm sorry. I was so focussed on winning that I didn't think about what was really important. Will you give me another chance?"

He looked at them hopefully. They glanced at each other, and gradually everyone began to agree.

"Blaine?" Mr Schue asked. Blaine hadn't said anything, merely stared at Mr Schue. After considering it for a moment, he too nodded.

"Great!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Right, I want to set out some ground rules. I didn't think of it before."

He made sure everyone was silent before continuing. "Rule One: No bullying." He made particular eye contact with Brandon. "I don't care if you don't like someone, or their choices, but you will respect each other. There will be no bullying in Glee, or out of it. And I'm talking name calling, physical violence, locker shoves, Slushies, and anything else. I won't accept it."

Brandon was unable to hold his gaze, and looked away.

"Rule two: No criticising anyone's performances. You can give each other advice, but not in a mean way.

And rule three: have fun. Glee is supposed to be a good thing, a thing you've all chosen to do. You don't have to spend your time here, and if you don't want to be here then I suggest you leave."

There was a silence. Brandon looked torn, but stayed firmly in his seat. He wasn't going to back down from a dare.

Mr Schue went to continue, but at that moment there was a loud clatter of feet outside, and loud laughter. He peered out into the corridor but there was no one there.

"Odd," he commented, but Blaine was pushing past him with a furious look on his face.

Blaine's posters had been… added to. Some of them merely had drawings on, glasses, ear hair, moustaches, that sort of thing. Others had insults added to them. The one across from the choir room was the worst. It now read "Vote Fag!" and has various other insults scattered across it, from "Homo" to "Fairy."

Blaine pulled it off the wall, and carried it into the choir room sadly. "Again?" Tina asked sympathetically, and the whole club started offering condolences. All except for Brandon, who looked a little too pleased with it, and the Brooke and Katelyn, who were stifling giggles. Amy had a frown on her face.

"What's happened?" Mr Schue asked. Blaine held up the poster in reply. The words stood out boldly in black marker.

"Who's doing this?" He asked angrily, taking the poster off Blaine, who shrugged.

"I don't know. They're just ruined every time I come out of my lessons." He sighed sadly.

"We're taking this to Figgins," Mr Schue growled, before stalking out of the room, with Blaine following.

* * *

"There's nothing I can do William," Figgins told him. "If you can tell me who the students are, then I can deal with them."

Mr Schue shook the poster angrily. "They are bullying my students. Blaine does not deserve this! He's done nothing wrong!"

"Maybe Mr Anderson should take his posters down…"

"No," Mr Schue cut him off, jumping out of his chair angrily. "Blaine has just as much right as any other pupil to campaign for class president, and he should not have to take his posters down."

Blaine sat awkwardly in a chair, watching the exchange.

"There's nothing I can do about it," Figgins said finally, indicating that they should leave. Mr Schue ushered Blaine out, before slamming the door.

The club was waiting outside, expectant looks on their faces, but seeing Mr Schue's anger, and Blaine's misery, their faces fell.

"How can they let this happen?" Sugar complained.

Blaine just shook his head, as the lesson ended, and students piled out of the nearby classrooms. A few shoved him as they walked past, and cruel laughter filled the hallway as he hit the wall.

* * *

"You look happy," Amy commented, as Brooke came into the choir room the next day.

She blushed. "Eddie asked me out."

"And?" Katelyn demanded.

"I said yes."

"YAY!" Katelyn squealed. "He's been looking at you for like, ever. We can go on double dates now." She tugged on Brandon's arm. "Can't we? We can go on double dates with Brooke and Eddie can't we?" Brandon nodded impatiently and shook her off, but Katelyn didn't seem to notice.

"Now we just need to set you up with someone," she told Amy excitedly.

But Amy just smirked. "No need girls. I'm quite enjoying being... unattached at the moment."

Katelyn raised her eyebrows. "Oh so that's how it is then."

Amy just winked at them, before turning her attention to Mr Schue, who had just entered the room.

"Right…"

"Mr Schue I was wondering if I could sing a song today?"

Blaine appeared at the door, already wearing his second shirt of the day. He carried a purple stained top in his hands, which he dumped on a chair with his bag. Mr Schue nodded helplessly as Blaine took a place in the centre of the choir room.

He nodded to the musicians, and they began.

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?"_

It was out of Blaine's usual key, but the old members had stopped being surprised after his and Cooper's rendition of "Rio/Hungry like the wolf" when he had dropped his voice incredibly low.  
_  
"No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_"To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life"_

Blaine poured all of the anger he felt into the song, anger at the bullies, and the adults who wouldn't do anything about them.

_"Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding"_

_"No, you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me"_

_"To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life"_

_"No one ever lied straight to your face_  
_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_  
_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_  
_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
_You never had to work it was always there_  
_You don't know what it's like, what it's like"_

_"To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life"_

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. No one really knew how to respond.

"We're always here for you Blaine," Tina exclaimed.

"If anyone knows what you're going through, we do," Artie added.

The rest of the club added comforting messages, and Blaine smiled at them bitterly.

"Thanks guys. It's just not fair."

"I'm doing the best I can Blaine," Mr Schue put in awkwardly. "But no one's listening."

"No one ever listens."

* * *

"What's your boyfriend's name?"

Blaine closed his locker, and turned to see Amy at hers, arranging her books.

"Look," he sighed. "If you're going to start mocking me then don't. Just don't."

"I was just wondering," she told him, as he turned to walk away.

"Kurt." Blaine said, with a small smile on his face. "His name's Kurt Hummel."

"Where's he now?" she asked curiously.

Blaine frowned. "He wanted to go to NYADA, but he didn't get in, despite the fact that he did a brilliant audition. I think there may be some homophobes in the admissions. Rachel choked in her audition, and she still got in."

"That's not fair," Amy said angrily.

"No it's not. Anyway, he's taking courses at the community college and he's auditioned for a play to boost his credits. Hopefully we'll both be headed for New York next year."

Amy smiled. "That's great." She finished pulling her books out of her locker. "I'll see you in glee."

Blaine nodded a goodbye, and then turned to walk to his next class. But as he did so, a crowd of jocks walked past, body slamming him into the lockers. "Watch where you're going fag," one of them spat.

Blaine leaned against his locker, trying to ignore the cruel laughter echoing around the hallway. He glanced around at the people laughing at him. Jocks, Cheerios, popular kids. But not everyone was laughing. A few people were stood at the edges of the crowd, hiding in the shadows, giving him encouraging nods, and understanding smiles.

For the first time, Blaine realised that not only the glee kids were being bullied.

* * *

"So Blaine," Brittany started, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "You're still running for president."

"Well, yes," Blaine replied in confusion.

"I thought you might have given up once you realised that I was going to beat you."

Blaine sighed exasperatedly. "Look Brittany, there's still time left. I could still win."

"No you really can't," Brittany said condescendingly. "I'm just that more awesome than you."

And with that she walked off, humming to herself.

Blaine shook his head, and carried on walking down the corridor. But before he got far, raised voices caught his attention.

Two jocks were stood in front of a locker, and appeared to be talking to someone. Blaine peered around them, and saw a freshman shrinking back against the lockers. His eyes were wide with fear, as he stared up at the other boys.

"Can't you leave me alone?"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, as one of them made violent movements towards the smaller boy.

"Hey!"

Nearly everyone in the corridor stopped. The jocks turned towards Blaine, who was suddenly feeling less confident.

"What do you want homo?" one of them growled.

"Leave him alone," he said hotly.

"What are you going to do about it?" the other said threateningly.

Blaine didn't know what to say, but the boy had slipped away from the lockers, and Blaine walked away defiantly down the corridor.

"Thanks," the boy said quietly. He turned to look at him. He seemed like a pretty average freshman, not different.

"How long's that been going on?" He asked curiously.

The freshman shrugged. "Since I got here, I'm Leo by the way."

"I'm Blaine. But why? Why do they bully you?"

"I'm smaller than them," Leo answered simply. "Most freshmen get bullied here. They like the power."

Blaine stared at him appalled. He'd always been bullied before he went to Dalton, but he always thought it was just because he was gay. He'd never noticed anyone else getting bullied, too caught up in trying to avoid the bullies for himself.

A girl came running down the corridor, coming to a stop in front of them. "Leo! Are you ok?"

Leo grinned at her. "Yeah I'm fine. Blaine saved me."

The girl stared up at him in awe. "Thank you," she breathed.

"It's fine. I couldn't leave him there."

"Most people do," Leo muttered. "This is Julia, my little sister."

"We're twins Leo," she replied exasperatedly. Blaine could tell that this conversation had taken place many times before.

"Still, I'm like ten minutes older. That makes you the youngest," Leo retorted sticking his tongue out.

"Because that's really mature behaviour," Julia huffed. Blaine grinned at their antics.

"Thank you for saving me," Leo said honestly, remembering Blaine was there. "Mum will start getting worried if I get any more bruises. Even I'm not that clumsy."

Blaine frowned. "You haven't told her?"

"We did," Julia said sadly. "And she tried to do something about it, but the school won't listen, so we don't want to worry her. There's nothing she can do."

"It's not right," Blaine muttered. "They should be allowed to do it."

The twins looked up at him. "But they even bully you, and you're running for president. They're never going to stop picking on- what's wrong?"

Blaine had stopped in the middle of the corridor, a smile spreading across his face.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

Blaine stood in the corridor nervously, waiting to give his campaign speech. He had started to pace, wondering if he should just go in, when arms enveloped him from behind.

"Relax, you're going to be great."

"Kurt?" Blaine said, spinning around in confusion. Sure enough, Kurt was stood behind him, smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch my boyfriend give an amazing campaign speech," Kurt grinned.

"Kurt…" Blaine hesitated. "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can." Kurt kissed him lightly. "You're going to be brilliant. Courage, remember?"

Blaine smiled weakly at him, as they walked in, hand in hand.

* * *

When it was Blaine's turn to speak he stepped forwards nervously, the eyes of the whole school on him. He cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone."

The hall was completely still. He sought out Kurt in the crowd, who smiled at him encouragingly.

"As you all know, my name is Blaine Anderson. But you may know me better as fag, homo, fairy, or any of the other derogatory names I get called every single day."

There was a stunned silence. No one knew what to think. Blaine took a deep breath and continued.

"How many of you have been hit with a Slushie? Tossed in a dumpster? Or even just excluded or called names?

"Ever since I transferred to McKinley I have been bullied. Because I dress differently, because I don't play sport, because I'm in glee club, and, the most important reason, because I'm gay. But I've come to realise that it's not just me. It's not even just glee club. Everyoe who is not a Cheerio, or on a sports team, is bullied."

He made eye contact with some of the more popular kids – the bullies. A few looked away, ashamed, but most just stared back defiantly.

"It's not fair, it's not right, and it shouldn't continue. Why should we be afraid of coming to school? This is supposed to be a safe place. Instead the halls are filled with terror.

"If you elect me as your class president I will change this. I will fight for those who can't defend themselves, speak out for those who don't have a voice, and I will never ever let anyone treat someone else badly."

He smiled at the New Directions, who all grinned.

"Now, in true glee style, I'd like to sing something." A groan rippled around the popular kids, but no one else said anything.

"_When your day is long  
And the night, the night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough  
Of this life, well hang on_

_Don't let yourself go_  
_'Cause everybody cries_  
_And everybody hurts sometimes"_

_The New Directions and Kurt stood a_nd joined him, filling the backing vocals.

_"Sometimes everything is wrong_  
_Now it's time to sing along_  
_When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)_  
_If you feel like letting go (Hold on)_  
_If you think you've had too much_  
_Of this life, well hang on_

_Everybody hurts_  
_Take comfort in your friends_  
_Everybody hurts_  
_Sometimes_

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes  
Everybody cries  
Everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes_

_So hold on, hold on_  
_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_  
_Everybody hurts"_

There was silence. Then one person started clapping. Gradually, people started to clap, until most of the room was giving him a standing ovation.

"Hey Fag," someone hissed behind him. Blaine turned round to see Tyler stood behind him. The glee club were talking among themselves, not noticing the exchange. "I don't care how much support your pathetic speech got. I will beat you, and when I do, you'll be sorry."

He let the threat hang in the air, but Blaine merely ignored him, and turned to the glee club, smiling at Kurt, who hugged him, ignoring the school. For now, they could be happy.

* * *

**I'm a sucker for happy endings... with a twist... **

**Seriously, Glee is stealing my plotlines. I have had a second Britney tribute planned for around six months, and then they swoop in and steal my ideas. **

**And the songs! Call me maybe, and then the Britney episode… there were several songs I wanted to use, and are in my plan. **

**What do you guys think? Should the next episode stay a Britney tribute, or should I change the songs? Let me know, and submit your favourite songs for use!**

**Also – I need a Coach Sylvester nickname for Amy and can't think of one. Thoughts?**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I apologise again for it's extreme lateness.  
**

**Songs used this episode: Welcome to my life by Simple Plan and Everybody Hurts by REM  
**

**Episode Three has not been named yet (I'm waiting on the Britney/no Britney decision) and will be up ASAP (review with your thoughts please!)**


	4. One Duck, Two Ducks

_Hey Guys. Yes, I'm so far behind and I am so sorry! My computer had to do a factory restart, and I lost all of my fics. I had to put back together all of my plans, my lists of songs character descriptions. I hope you can forgive me. This isn't particularly well edited, as I just wanted to get it up._

_This episode is Brittany centric, and is also a sort of Britney tribute. I planned this episode this time last year, so I'm definitely not stealing from the glee plotlines. If anything, they're stealing off me!_

_I'm writing this fic for NaNoWriMo so that I can get back on track, so you should start receiving regular updates from me, and I hope to get back on track so that the Christmas episode (episode 7) is up on time._

_And on with the show!_

* * *

**Episode Three – One Duck, Two ducks…**

'Do you ever get the feeling that you're invisible? I do. Now that Santana's at college and Kurt is busy with his musical no one really talks to me anymore. It's like I'm not even here.'

Brittany walked down the corridor and into the choir room, where the New Directions were sat talking and laughing among themselves. No one noticed her walk in, and she sat at the back of the room. She checked her phone. No new messages.

"Why doesn't San text me anymore?" she wondered out loud. Artie glanced back at her curiously, before turning away. She sighed again.

"The election results are out this week," Tina said excitedly. Surely they would remember her now?

"You've got it in the bag man," Artie told Blaine, going for a high-five, as the rest of the club called out their encouragements. Brittany sank further into her seat. They just didn't care about her any more.

She checked her phone again. There were still no texts.

The conversation had moved on while she was lost in her thoughts. They were now discussing some song, and she started to listen.

"The Britney version is much better," Sugar announced. "It was always going to be."

"No way, the original is much better…"

But Brittany had tuned out again. An idea was forming in her mind.

"Britney," She announced. "I'm going to do Britney."

* * *

The next time that they had glee club, Brittany interrupted before Mr Schue could start talking.

"Mr Schue? I was wondering if I could sing something today?"

Mr Schue stared at her for a moment in shock. Brittany hadn't volunteered anything all year.

"Sure Brittany, the floor is yours."

Brittany didn't particularly want the choir room floor, it was all dirty, but maybe that wasn't what Mr Schue meant? She had given the music to the band earlier, so they could practise. She's changed the song, so that she could sing it without all the computers and everything like Britney. She took a deep breath, and began to talk.

"_People can take everything away from you  
But they can never take away your truth  
But the question is,  
Can you handle mine?_

_They say I'm crazy_  
_I really don't care_  
_That's my prerogative_  
_They say I'm nasty_  
_But I don't give a damn_  
_Getting boys is how I live_  
_Some ask me questions_  
_Why am I so real?_  
_But they don't understand me_  
_I really don't know the deal about my sister_  
_Trying hard to make it right_  
_Not long ago_  
_Before I won this fight_

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_  
_Why don't they just let me live?_  
_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_  
_That's my prerogative_  
_that's my prerogative_  
_(it's my prerogative)_

_It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)_  
_You can't tell me what to do_

_Don't get me wrong_  
_I'm really not souped_  
_Ego trips is not my thing_  
_All these strange relationships really gets me down_  
_I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around_

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_  
_Why don't they just let me live?_  
_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_  
_That's my prerogative_  
_That's my prerogative_

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_  
_Why don't they just let me live?_  
_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_  
_That's my prerogative_  
_that's my prerogative_

_It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative)_  
_You can't tell me what to do_

_why can't I live my life_  
_without all of the things_  
_That people say_  
_oh oh_

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_  
_Why don't they just let me live?_  
_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_  
_That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy)_

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me_  
_Why don't they just let me live? (they say I'm nasty)_  
_I don't need permission, make my own decisions_  
_That's my prerogative_  
_(it's my prerogative)"_

She smiled up at the group expectantly, and they clapped unenthusiastically.

"Ok," Mr Schue said. "Now I was thinking that this week we could…"

He continued to ramble, as Brittany stood there, staring at the people she thought were her friends.

* * *

"Hey, Taylor."

Amy closed her locker to see a guy stood in front of her, leaning against the locker nervously.

"Listen last night was awesome…" A few passing football players heard, and clapped him on the shoulder. His knees buckled under the weight.

"Anyway I was wondering…" he glanced around nervously.

"Spit it out," she said impatiently.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" He said this very fast.

Amy shook her head. "I don't do dates. You know that."

"I just thought," he looked at her helplessly. "I thought that we…"

Amy shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

"_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

Amy walked away down the corridor, singing to herself, followed by Brooke and Katelyn.

"_I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby"_

They continued the routine in the auditorium, dancing with come other Cheerios as backup.

"_Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

_You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh_

_Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

* * *

Back in the corridor, the guy was still waiting for an answer. "Well?" he questioned nervously.

"The answer's no." she told him.

"But…"

She was getting annoyed, anyone could see that. But he kept persevering.

"Why are you so clingy? You weren't even that great in bed. I wouldn't have thought even a blushing virgin like you could be that awful." She projected her voice, so everyone passing could hear. The boys all jeered as she walked away, leaving him to stand there, humiliated.

* * *

"Now Brittany," Emma Pillsbury began, as she surveyed her across the table in her office. Mr Schue was sat beside her awkwardly. "We just wanted to have a little chat with you about your school work."

Brittany studied the table intently.

"We just want to help," Emma told her. "We want to help you graduate at the end of the year."

"I'm doing better," Brittany told them, keeping her eyes on the table.

"You got an F- in your English test last week," Mr Schue told her gently.

"But I got an E in Maths," she protested, glaring up at him defiantly.

"She did actually," Emma told him, looking through Brittany's work.

"But she doesn't even know what the square root of four is!" he burst out.

In the silence that followed Brittany spoke up. "I can hear you. And it's two. So I do know."

The two teachers turned to her in amazement. "How do you know that Brittany?" Emma asked.

"Amy told me. She's been teaching me maths," she grinned, but her smile faltered. "That is right, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, Brittany, that's brilliant! Maybe you will graduate!"

"Can I go?" she asked. The two teachers nodded to her, smiling proudly as if they had accomplished something with that meeting.

* * *

"Mr Schuester?"

Katelyn raised her hand, with a small giggle.

"As everyone seems to be focussing on Britney this week, we decided to prepare something." She indicated herself and Brooke. Mr Schue happily let them take to the floor.

"_For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place_

_At the same time, it's over now_  
_I spotted you dancin'_  
_You made all the girls stare_  
_Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)_  
_And the sexy hair"_

Katelyn winked at her boyfriend, who smiled appreciatively.

_"I should shake my thing  
Make the world want you (giggle)  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
I want to see what you can do (uh)_

_What would it take for you to just leave with me?_  
_Not tryin' to sound conceited but_  
_You and me were meant to be (yeah)_  
_You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl_  
_Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!_

_Boys!_  
_Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)_  
_Boys!_  
_To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)_

_Boys!_  
_And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)_  
_Boys!_  
_Then she's in control!"_

They didn't have bad voices, they were actually quite good, but their giggly nature and the tone of the song was annoying most of the old members.  
_  
"Took the boy off the dance floor  
Screaming in his ear  
Musta' said somethin' bout me (what you say)  
'Cause he's lookin' over here  
You lookin' at me (giggle)  
With a sexy attitude  
But the way your boys movin' it (uh)  
It puts me in the mood  
Ow!_

_What would it take for you to just leave with me?_  
_Not tryin' to sound conceited_  
_But you and me were meant to be_  
_You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl_  
_Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world_

_Boys!_  
_Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)_  
_Boys!_  
_To love her and to hold (I get nasty)_  
_Boys!_  
_And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)_  
_Boys!_  
_Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..)_

_Tonight Let's Fly_  
_Boy have no Fear (have no fear)_  
_There's no time to loose_  
_And next week,_  
_You might not see me here (uh-huh)_  
_So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)_

_Boys!_  
_Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that)_  
_Boys! (I like that)_  
_To love her and to hold_  
_Boys!_  
_And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on)_  
_Boys!_  
_Then she's in control!_

_Can't live with em'  
Can't live without em'!"_

"Alright guys!" Mr Schue said, clapping enthusiastically. The two girls started giggling as they went to sit down again.

* * *

"Now, if you have three ducklings in one hand, and two ducklings in the other, how may ducklings will you have?" Amy asked Brittany, as they sat in the choir room.

"That's… five, isn't it? But what if Lord Tubbington eats one?"

"We'll make sure he doesn't get near them," Amy promised patiently. Now how about if you have five ducklings in one hand, and three in the other?"

"Well I'd have very big hands," Brittany started, but Amy just waited tolerantly as Brittany counted up on her fingers. "Eight!" she announced proudly, as Amy smiled at her.

"Brilliant Brittany!"

"What are you doing?" The rest of the glee club arrived.

"Amy's teaching me maths!" Brittany announced happily.

"Good luck with that one," Tina snorted.

"Lost cause right there," Artie muttered.

The grin fell off Brittany's face, and she turned away, not wanting them to see that she was crying.

"She can hear you, you know?" Amy said coldly. The rest of the club turned to her in surprise.

"Brittany understands everything you're saying, and you're hurting her, can't you see that? Just because she's not the best at school work doesn't mean you have the right to make fun of her, and it certainly doesn't make you better than her. So leave her alone."

"You wouldn't understand Taylor," Tina said dismissively.

"What is there to understand?" Amy cut in. "I'm helping Brittany with her maths. If you had realised before that she needed help, she could have graduated on time. But instead you laughed at her and called her names. The only thing I don't understand is why you would treat her that way. She's supposed to be your friend."

They looked over at Brittany, who still had her head turned away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Britt?" Artie asked tentatively. He rolled over to where she was sat, and she glanced at him, sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. "I didn't think… maybe I can help you with your geography? I learnt quite a lot helping Puck last year."

She gave him a small smile through her tears and nodded.

The others all pledged their support, and the smile on Brittany's face grew and grew until she was grinning properly, laughing at the jokes she was being told. Amy watched from a distance, keeping a suspicious eye on the others. She wasn't ready to trust them so easily.

* * *

"And Amy, she's new, did I tell you about her? Anyway, she's teaching me maths, so I can graduate, and then we can live together!"

Santana smiled fondly, "That's great Britt."

"I really miss you San," Brittany said forlornly, her face falling.

Santana reached out to touch the screen, wishing that Brittany was actually there with her. "I miss you too Britt. I'll try and make it home soon, ok? Louisville isn't that far away."

Brittany's face lit up, but Santana was checking the time. "I'm sorry, I've got to go or I'm going to be late for cheerleading practise." She blew a kiss at the screen. "Love you."

"Love you too." Brittany had barely any time to say it, before the connection cut off. She stared at the screen as the little green light, indicating that Santana was there, turned red. "Santana Lopez is unavailable," read on her screen.

A tear slipped down Brittany's cheek. She barely ever got to speak to Santana anymore, it was always hurried conversations and then one of them had to leave.

She began to sing quietly to herself

"_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when"_

Later in Louisville Santana finished rehearsals and rushed back to her dorm room. But when she got to her computer there was a red light by Brittany's name. Her face fell, as she started singing.

"_Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?"_

"_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby"_

Santana flopped down onto her bed, staring at her computer screen.

"_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear."_

The next day in glee club, Brittany stood up to sing this song.

"_What have I done  
You seem to move on easy"_

"_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby"_

"_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me"  
"My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry"_

"_Ohhhh_

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby"_

Santana sighed and turned her computer off, leaving the room.

Brittany finished singing, and hung her head, turning away from the club.

"Oh Britt," she heard someone say sadly, before she was enveloped in a group hug.

"Santana does love you. And I know it's hard, but you'll get through it."

Everyone was consoling her, offering her advice, until Sam said something that made them all go quiet.

"Why don't we go visit Santana?" Everyone stared, and he shifted self-consciously. "Well Louisville isn't that far away. We could go for a visit this weekend."

Brittany threw herself at Sam and hugged him. He awkwardly hugged her back.

"That's a great idea," she turned to the rest of the club. "Can we do it? Please"

The hopeful look on her face had them all nodding and smiling.

* * *

That Saturday they all carpooled, and Brittany ended up sat in the back of Kurt's navigator with Sam beside her, and Blaine in the front next to his boyfriend. Kurt had taken the day off rehearsals, claiming that this was more important. That made Brittany smile even wider.

"You guys are the best ever," Brittany cried, bouncing up and down in her seat. She turned to Sam, "And you are awesomer for thinking of it. Thank you!"

Sam smiled at her as they pulled into the car park at Louisville University.

Kurt turned around in his seat. "Right, where will Santana be?"

Brittany pulled out her phone, and sent a text off to Santana.

"_What are you doing right now? :) xx"_

She often sent texts like this, so Santana probably wouldn't think it too odd.

"_Studying in the library. Boring Sociology test on Monday. Wish you were here xx"_

"She's in the library," Brittany informed Kurt, and they got out of the car, meeting with the others who had come in other cars.

Eventually they reached the library, after a few wrong turns and some helpful directions, and Brittany wound through the aisles looking for Santana. When she spotted her, she slid into the next aisle and took the books out of the row at head height. Santana took a book out of the row, flicked through it, and as she was going to put it back, saw Brittany through the gap in the books. Her eyes widened.

"Brittany?" she gasped. Brittany nodded.

"It's me!"

Santana stared for a moment, "What are you doing here? I mean, it's great but…"

"Glee club brought me. We're all here."

Santana ran round the aisle and hugged her girlfriend. "I missed you so much."

Brittany hugged her back, tears in her eyes. "I missed you too," she whispered back.

They kissed, and Brittany swore that it felt like coming home. She smiled into the kiss, and Santana smiled too.

The sound of a throat being cleared loudly made them spin around, separating automatically. Santana scowled when she saw that it was only the New Directions. Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Artie and Tina had managed to make it.

"What do you want," Santana growled, returning to Brittany's side. Kurt stifled a laugh.

"What are you even doing here Teen gay? I thought you were going to New York."

The smile slid off Kurt's face. "That didn't happen," he said quietly. "But I did just drive for several hours to bring your girlfriend to you. Some appreciation would be nice."

Santana begrudgingly didn't say anything, instead turning away and pulling Brittany though the aisles of books, a smile returning to her face.

* * *

"…and Santana's coming down to Lima in a couple of weeks. You guys are the best! I keep telling you that don't I?"

The glee club smiled as Brittany rambled on about her day with Santana. She was truly happy, for the first time since Santana left for college, and they were happy to see her smiling.

Blaine came in and dumped his bag on a chair, looking dejected. Brittany trailed off as everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked curiously.

"Tyler won the election," Blaine said moodily. Brittany's smile slipped.

"It's not so much that I didn't win it," Blaine continued. "I just think that the Bullying's about to get a whole lot worse."

* * *

So there we go! I hope you all liked it!

Songs in this episode: My Prerogative, Oops! I did it again, Boys, and Everytime, all by Britney Spears.

The next episode, titled "Unity" will be out as soon as possible.

Please review!


End file.
